camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:LOMO
Attention please: "just to confuse the Russians" as a Russian colleague always said ;-) : LOMO is the camera maker of the Lubitel cameras. The Lubitel entry in camerapedia has now been incorporated in this page. Lubitel redirects to this page now! Models distributed by Lomography Lomography has distributed many brands of camera such as Zenith, Horizon, Fed, Yasuhara, etc. Where should i put those name? under LOMO or in the main page? In my opinion, those cameras have their own name so i should put it in the first page. (my thought included Lubitel and Smena) What do you think? by kemumaki on Sep 3, 2006 :Lomography already has its own page. Maybe you can add a word there that they distribute such and such cameras. However be careful that Zenit and Horizon are models made by KMZ, that the various Fed models are made by the FED factory and that Yasuhara was a Japanese company. These models have no relation with LOMO except that some of them were distributed at some point by Lomography (but of course they were also distributed by hundreds of other shops). :The Lubitel and Smena are a different story, because they were indeed made by the LOMO factory, as far as I know. Some of them were made long before Lomography existed and were never distributed by them. :--Rebollo fr 13:21, 3 September 2006 (EDT) Ahh.. after reading your answer and searching through several pages, i quite understand the development and history of Russian factory by now. What still in my concern is about 'some of the cameras made long before Lomography existed and were never distributed by them'. Actually, I have more questions about the way we input information but I think I could try myself. I would carefully add them on. Thanks for your reply :) by kemumaki on Sep 4, 2006 :The point is that Lomography is a brand of Lomographische AG, an Austrian camera distributor. This society began its activity in the first half of the 1990s, by selling cameras made by LOMO, a Russian, former Soviet, company, that exists since the mid-1960s and traces its roots earlier in the past under the name GOMZ. So the "true" LOMO was already making cameras long before Lomography existed. This is notably the case of the Lubitel and Smena series. :Lomography began its activity by selling the LC-A, another product of the LOMO company that existed before Lomography. Today Lomography still sells genuine LOMO cameras, but it also sells many Chinese-made cameras, having no relation with LOMO and only sporting the Lomography brand. --Rebollo fr 12:18, 4 September 2006 (EDT) LOMO a producer of cheap toy cameras? From the article - "Today, LOMO is best known among photographers as a producer of toy cameras - cheap, low-quality plastic cameras." Is this really true? I think this statement blurs the distinction between the Russian optics company and the Austrian camera retailer, Lomographic Society International (Lomographische AG). Added by User:Davedunne on April 9, 2007 :You are right. Feel free to rephrase. --Rebollo fr 10:36, 10 April 2007 (EDT)